And a Bottle of Rum the prequel
by Iorhael-nin
Summary: If you've already read '...And a Bottle of Rum', this is the story behind the RPG behind the story. All I have to say is, read on-- drink up, me harties, yo ho!
1. Suday Clothes

...And a Bottle of Rum (the story behind the RPG behind the story)

  


I see that look on your face- another story about bloody pirates. If you liked my RPG-turned-story, then you'll like the story behind the RPG behind the story. Confusing? Yes. Interesting? I should hope so. Review-worthy? You decide. Here in my hands (or at least in my internet folder), I hold the single most bizarre potential arc fic imaginable.

First and foremost, I'd like to thank the co-creator of the RPG, HeeroDuo4eva, I know she's had 'A Merry Little Christmas' (*laughs*). I'd also like to thank RavenCrow16, the very first reviewer of the RPG-gone-story verison of _And a Bottle of Rum_. Hope you 'bloody love' this one too!!!

Here we go- this story is purely fiction, but so is Pirates of the Caribbean. 

  


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except those I invented, blah blah blah, yada yada etc. etc. so on and so forth. 

  


Author's Note: This kind of fic has been used in many different topics, from LOTR to the Matrix to X-Men, with many different authors. I, like all other authors, never owned or created this type of fanfic writing. I only say this because several writers on other sites have been sent angry reviews for this reason (which isn't really a good reason at all).

  


Now, on with the fanfic! Enjoy!

  


PS: I will be making a sequel (to a prequel? Strange, but it works), _And Another Bottle of Rum_, after mid-terms (damned high school... well I guess this can be considered history...^_^), and the play, which I am exceedingly busy with (February 28th is the last day).

  
  


Chapter One- Sunday Clothes

  


She awoke early on that glorious Sunday morning to the cry of seagulls and the salty air of the Mediterranean sea. Her eyes opened slowly, not yet accustomed to the light shining in the window. "Ugh...last day of freedom before school..." she muttered sleepily, closing her eyes again. She suddenly realized a _slight_ change in her surroundings, eyes flung open once again. She let out a strangled cry as she sat up suddenly in bed.

"Where the hell...?" As she let her feet hit the floor, she slid out of bed to view her surroundings. Where was her bedroom? This was not her bedroom. The walls were crimson with gold roses, the hardwood floor was bare save the oriental rug by her bed. Everything was elaborate, from the bureau opposite the large plate glass window to the mirror hanging by the door.

She looked in the mirror slowly.

"Oh my god..." She was wearing a long flowing nightgown covered in silver and bright red designs, most likely imported from Spain. She finally looked up, to find two very peculiar things- her face had changed– aged, and she was quite a bit taller than she had been before. 'I'm older...I'm...taller...And I'm in the most wonderful bedroom in the entire world...This is either a very good dream or a very nasty trick...' she thought to herself.

"Oh my . . . AH! My voice! I'm English...or British...I'm European! What the bloody hell has happened to my voice?!"

"Francesca? Elizabeth? a voice shouted down the hall, "Time to prepare for the ceremony- your father's orders!" She held her breath as the hurried footsteps passed her room.

"Where am I...?" Francesca muttered to herself, "Oh no..." She looked out the window. The Dauntless and the Interceptor were docked at the port ...Port Royal. She was surrounded by her most favorite place, at her least favorite home. "Elizabeth...Oh no...Elizabeth Swann."

"Elizabeth? Are you alright? Are you decent?" It was the Governor.

Francesca now realized it- she was related to Elizabeth, most likely her– 

"Where is my sister?" Elizabeth asked the maid from her room down the hall, "Still dressing for the ceremony?"

Francesca turned from the mirror to her bureau. There, inside, hung the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her entire life. She quickly dressed, walking to the door. She quickly glanced at her face in the mirror one last time. Still freckled, as it always had been, and her silver medallion remained on a black chord around her neck, just as it had been the day before. She smiled, walking out of the door to greet Elizabeth.

"Francesca! Where have you been? Late to wake again?" said Elizabeth with a cross look on her face.

"I've been the same place you have been," she replied simply.

"Listen- I will not have you going after Will today, or even speaking of him at all. Have I made myself clear?"

Francesca grinned and said, "Of course I won't, Elizabeth- that would be your job."

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WRETCH!"

She stopped dead on the stairs. "Why would you even be upset? The Commodore is likely to propose any day now."

Elizabeth approached her, "You will NOT speak to Mr. Turner any time from now until your 18th birthday celebration this Wednesday."

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Norrington..." Francesca laughed, "I should hope not to have to meet someone so dry when I am to marry."

The ceremony was very drawn out and tiring, and standing for hours with the sun beating down on a dress and several layers was the worst thing possible at the moment. Elizabeth was worse off, wearing a very tight corset and a few more layers of clothing than herself. Francesca soon noticed someone she had not before.

"Victoria!!!" Francesca said in a loud whisper as the ceremony ended. "Victoria! It's me- Francesca!"

Victoria looked over at her, smiling in disbelief, "Francesca! It's you!!! What the hell are you–"

"Shhhh!!! I don't know- but it's strange. Your voice changed too? And you're older!!!"

"I know! We're so bloody British it's killing me!" Victoria whispered, "And if they don't stop calling me by my full name I swear I'm going to strangle Mr. Gibbs."

"You're Victoria Gibbs? His daughter?"

"Yeah, who are you? Oh no!" she laughed, "You're Francesca Swann!"

"That I am," Francesca groaned, "And I honestly don't know what Will sees in her. He's been giving her googly eyes all morning."

Victoria stopped laughing and stared at Francesca. "You've seen Will?"

Francesca nodded. "Why?"

"He's the hottest gent on earth, that's bloody why!" she yelled.

The entire party turned to stare at her. She shrugged, grinning sheepishly. After a few moments, they turned away and resumed their talking.

"Fucking British people. And I'm bloody one of them..." said Victoria.

"I know what you mean. And watch your language- whether you're in Britain or otherwise. Alright?"

"No, not alright! And any fop here who tells me otherwise can sod off."

"Well if you're so adamant about it..." Francesca laughed, "Enjoy yourself. We're three thousand miles away from our parents, and–"

"Victoria!" Mr. Gibbs called to her, "We'd best be going. I've got to run an errand in Tortuga for a couple o' days and I'll soon be leaving. You'll 'ave to stay here."

"Good luck, Vic." she said.

"Same to you," Victoria grinned, following Mr. Gibbs.


	2. Familiarity With Pirates

Chapter two- Familiarity With Pirates

  


Francesca took her leave early from the reception, looking out on the sea from the balcony closest to the Dauntless. She sat at the edge, head toward the horizon, when something caught her eye. 

"Captain Jack Sparrow..." she sighed, "The most amazing pirate in the world."

Then, she heard a splash.

"ELIZABETH!!!" the Commodore cried.

No matter how much she had thought, 'Please, Commodore, just let her drown,' Francesca knew that nothing Elizabeth had ever done deserved death by corset. But soon enough, she heard a second splash. Sparrow had followed her into the water!

"Sparrow!" she whispered to herself, "You fool, get out of sight of the Navy!"

Seeing the two appear only briefly before sinking into the depths again, she ran down the stairs reaching the dock just as the Commodore's men arrived. Elizabeth was stripped down to her undergarments, which must have been a relief. The Commodore glared at Sparrow with a look of pure disgust, staring a capital 'P' that had been branded on his arm.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we– Pirate?" he sneered.

"Hang him," the Governor ordered.

"Keep your guns on him, men– Gillette, fetch some irons," said Norrington. He lifted Jack's sleeve higher up his arm. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" 

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir."

Norrington answered pompously, "Well, I don't see your ship... Captain."

"I'm in the market, as it were," Sparrow replied.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," the first guard said.   
"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." replied the second guard.  
Commodore Norrington inspected the items with a triumphant look on his face.

"No additional shots nor powder... compass that doesn't point north," he said, then unsheathing the sword, "...And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are, without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."  
"But you have heard of me," Jack answered. Immediately he was clapped in irons.

"No!!!" Francesca cried. "You can't! He saved Elizabeth."

"Francesca!" Governor Swann demanded, "Return home at once!"

"I have just as much a right as anyone to demand that Jack be set free!" she turned to Norrington. "Please, Commodore, he has saved Elizabeth's life. The very least you can offer him is his life in return."

Jack looked her over, "And who might you be, trying to save a pirate, miss?"

"I'm Francesca Swann. I saw you rescue my sister Elizabeth. I should never forgive anyone who could send a hero to the gallows."

"I am no hero, love," Jack laughed softly, "Only in your eyes, I'm afraid."

"So you are not," said Norrington, "You admitted it yourself– you are no hero, you, _Captain_ Sparrow, are a pirate."

"Pirate or not this man saved my life," said Elizabeth.  
Norrington turned away from Elizabeth, "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."  
"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack said matter-of-factly.  
"Indeed," Norrington answered. Gillette moved away from Jack, only for a moment. 

"Finally," Jack said, throwing his irons around Elizabeth's neck.

"No, don't shoot!" Commodore yelled.  
"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please- and my hat. Commodore! Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?   
"It's Miss Swann," Elizabeth said coldly.   
"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear, we don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind." He paused to watch her put on his holster, put his guns in the holsters, etc., shooting a devilish glance at Norrinton, then a wink at Francesca."Easy on the goods, darling."  
She put his hat on his head roughly. "You're despicable," she hissed.  
"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square. Gentlemen, m'lady," he said, looking at Francesca, then at Elizabeth, still hostage, "you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He shoved Elizabeth towards them, grabbing a rope and swinging onto a beam above the heads of Norrington's men.

"Now will you shoot him?" Governor Swann said.

"Open fire!!! On his heels." Norrington ordered at a deafening yell.

Jack narrowly escaped their gunshot into the marketplace. None had noticed where he'd gone but Francesca. She smirked, "The day they almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow..."

"Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows…I would hate for him to miss it." Norringon and Gillette soon walked away from the docks.

"Come now, Francesca- I think we've all had enough adventure for one day," Governor Swann replied. 

'Not nearly enough...' she thought. 

They arrived home again, but tonight was the night that would be remembered by all of Port Royal to the end of its days.

Sparrow had narrowly escaped indeed, entering the home and workplace of the blacksmith and his apprentice, Will Turner. 

'That lass who tried to save me from the gallows... Wonder what her business is hanging around with that prude sister of hers... Spirit of a pirate, that one...' Sparrow thought, laughing softly, turning when he heard a bottle 'clink' against the ground.

Mr. Brown, fast asleep, obviously posed no threat. Jack approached him, observing the tattered work clothes and droning snores; he turned away from Mr. Brown, then abruptly turned back 'round again, yelling, "Whoa!" Mr. Brown did not awaken, or even move the slightest bit. He simply continued to snore. Immediately Jack grabbed a hammer, turned it to the sharp opposite side, and attempted to hack away at his irons. After much frustration, he turned to see large gears, and a donkey attached to beams at the bottom, obviously to make them move. He grabbed a red-hot branding iron from the coals, placing the end to the donkey. It brayed loudly, beginning to move. Jack hooked his irons to the first gear, and when the two gears met, the pressure broke his shackles.

Just then, Will entered. Jack had already moved out of sight, but had accidently left the hammer out of place and his hat near the furnace. Will noticed them, motioning to pick up Jack's hat. Jack tapped Will's hand with the flat edged of his sword, stepping out of hiding.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate," said Will.  
Jack looked at Will, "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"   
"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Will said, a hint of anger in his voice.  
"Ah. Well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me–" Jack turned to leave, when Will drew his own sword and held it to Jack. 

"Do you think this wise, boy, crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack growled.  
"You threatened Miss Swann." Will replied dangerously.  
Jack grinned, sliding his sword to meet Will's. "Only a little."

They fought, mostly parrying. Jack began, "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form but how's your footwork? First I step here;" He stepped, and they parried once, "very good. Now I step again. Ta." Jack walked to the door, but as he was about to open it, Will flung his sword pointed-end-first at the door. It was wedged in such a way that Jack could not unlock or open the door. He struggled, trying to remove the sword with no luck, then turned to Will again._ "_That is a wonderful trick; except once again you are between me and my way out, and now, you have no weapon." Will reached behind him and took a sword from the coals. Jack looked at the edge of the sword fearfully, then began to fight. As their swords clashed, sparks flew, and they circled the gears in the center of the shop. 

"Who makes all these?" said Jack, looking in the direction of the swords hanging on a beam in the center of the gears.  
"I do! And I practice with them three hours a day!" Will answered in a near yelling tone.  
Jack replied, "You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" They fought once more, then Jack continued, "Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" Jack looked down, then Will answered angrily.

"I practice three hours a day, so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill him!_"_

They fought again, until finally Jack lost his sword. He grabbed hold of a bag of sand and loosed it in Will's face. Then, he quickly got out his gun and pointed it at Will as Will cleared his eyes of the sand.

"You cheated." he said, finally seeing Jack's gun.

"Pirate," Jack retorted. Then, he heard the Commodore's men at the door. Will stood at the other exit. "Move away."

"No."

"Please move!"

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

Jack cocked the pistol. "This shot is not meant for you."

Suddenly, Mr. Brown, apparently awake from hearing their sword fight, broke his bottle over Jack's head. With a startled look, Jack fell forwards onto the floor.

The Commodore's men entered, along with Norrington. "Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," Brown replied sleepily.

Will gave both the Commodore and Brown a look somewhere between annoyance and confusion.

As the men picked up Jack, Commodore Norrington said, "I trust you'll always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped. Take him away." 


	3. No Survivors?

Chapter Three: No Survivors?

  


In the governor's household, Francesca sat in her bedroom, staring out the window for any signs of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. She heard a knock at the front door echo through the house. "Yes, Commodore Norrington, come in," the Governor replied, "any further news of Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes, fortunately. He has been captured and thrown in prison. I will see to it personally that he hangs when the very first rays of sunlight hit the gallows."

"Excellent, Commodore. Come, let us take a walk and discuss more important matters."

As soon as the door had closed, Francesca opened her window. She had stolen some rope from the docks that day and hidden them in the bottom bureau drawer. She got it out silently and was about to tie it to her bedpost when Elizabeth knocked on her door. Francesca quickly put the rope between the mattresses and got in the bed. Elizabeth knocked again. "Francesca?"

Then, she entered the room. Francesca was pretending to be asleep. "You heard my knock, you little–"

"Ask away, big sister," Francesca said, bolting upright in her bed. Elizabeth sat down.

"What business did you have defending Mr. Sparrow?"

"What business do you have asking me of my intentions?"

"I didn't ask of your intentions."

"No, but that's what you were thinking," she said to Elizabeth with a grin.

Elizabeth looked at Francesca quickly. "Fine, then- what are your intentions concerning that scoundrel?"

"I intend to join forces with that extremely gorgeous scoundrel and help him commandeer a ship. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"If you ever so much as think about being part of his crew, I'll–"

"–Tell father? Oh, well then- I'll have to tell him about your William."

Elizabeth stared down at her fearfully, "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Francesca smirked.

Slamming the door behind her, Elizabeth left the room in a huff. Francesca quickly went to work, tying the rope to her headboard and sliding it out the window. She slid down and ran as fast as she could across the town to the prison. As she was nearing the prison, cannon fire sounded, and the streets were soon filled with invading pirates. Picking up speed, she ran into the prison, just as a cannon had broken through one of the walls.

She descended the steps, peering in. "No guards..?" she said, walking past the cells.

'I know that voice...' Jack thought, looking out of his cell. Then, he called out in surprise, smiling broadly. "It's you! 'Ello love, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to free you, of course," Francesca smiled, running over to his cell.

"Quite persistent, aren't you? ...Francesca- am I right? What an odd thing that is..."

"And what is so odd about my name?" she said. 

Jack looked up at her, "An Italian name for an English girl?"

"Well if it was English, I wouldn't much like to be called Frances."

"I see what you mean... Well that is a lovely name, Francesca. And I should be very grateful if you would get the key and let me out, but I'm afraid the key is gone. Bloody dog..."

"Well I'll have to..." but she heard someone at the prison doors.

"Go- hide– NOW! Out of sight!" Jack said.

Francesca hid in the corner of the room.

Twigg looked around, followed by another pirate, "This ain't the armory."

"Well well well. Look what we have here, Twigg– Captain Jack Sparrow," said the second pirate, spitting on the ground.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much," laughed Twigg.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," Jack replied. The other pirate grabbed his throat, revealing a skeletal arm in the moonlight. Francesca gasped.

The two pirates turned to see her. "Yours, Sparrow?" Twigg sneered, grabbing her. She struggled to get free.

"Let her go, Twigg!" Jack yelled.

"Struck a nerve, did 'e?" the second pirate laughed, "Old Sparrow here's got a soft spot for... What's your name then, _milady_?"

"Kiss my--"

"Ah ah ah... now... that's no way for a lady to speak, is it, Twigg?"

"No, not at all..." Twigg said, taking out his dagger.

"I SAID LET HER GO!!!" Jack yelled in a dangerous tone, trying to reach Twigg through the bars. He threw the dog bone at Twigg. He dodged, laughing at the thought.

"Poor little Sparrow stuck in his cell. What are you going to do about it?" Twigg taunted.

"Come on, let's go." said the pirate to Twigg. He released Francesca and turned away with the other pirate.

"Filthy traitors!" Francesca yelled at them as they walked to the steps.

The pirate turned to Twigg, then to Francesca. He took out his pistol.

"NO!" Jack yelled, eyes wide.

The pirate ignored Jack, turning his pistol and striking her with the opposite end. She fell to the ground near Jack's cell. The two pirates left the prison cell.

"Francesca- oh no..." He tried to reach her. "Bloody pirates..."

Beyond the prison, battle still raged on, but within the past few minutes, half of Port Royal had been destroyed, dozens had been killed, and two had been knocked unconscious.

Will lay on the ground, sprawled out where the pirate had knocked him out. Elizabeth had been taken by the pirates to the black pearl, and the governor was locked in Norrington's office for safety.

As the battle ended and the pirates returned to the Pearl, Norrington finally realized the absence of Elizabeth and Francesca. The governor was livid to find the rope hanging out of Francesca's window. "How could she do this?!" he yelled. 

"We will find them, Governor. I am sure of it."

The Governor Swann nodded, "I put my trust in you, Commodore- and I know you will not fail to find my daughters."

"I will find at least one of your daughters tonight," Norrington said.

"How?"

"Remember when I had first caught Jack Sparrow at the docks, and your daughter argued with everyone within five miles to set Sparrow free?"

"Do not review the past, Commodore- tell me where my daughter is!"

He paused, then replied, "I can already take a guess at where your darling Francesca escaped to."


	4. All By Me Onesy

Chapter Four- All By Me Onesy

  


Francesca awoke to the sound of light snoring in her ear. She moved suddenly, causing Jack (who had had his face pressed against the bars) to yell abruptly and sit up.

"Oh thank God you're awake. Thought those bloody scallywags had knocked the life out of you."

She laughed. Jack had dirt outlines of the bars on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Wipe your face off, Mr. Sparrow, you've got lines of dirt all over," she giggled. 

"Oh..." Jack crossed his eyes, "...Oh!" He wiped them off with his sleeve. "And stop calling me Mr. Sparrow. Jack or Captain will do."

"How about Sparrow?"

"Fair enough. I won't be 'round long. They'll be coming to get me in the morning."

"Well don't get to attached to the cell," Francesca said, "You won't hang if I have anything to do with it." She touched the side of her head where the pirate had struck her, letting out a slight hiss of pain.

Jack looked at her with concern, "Let me see that. They got you pretty bad, didn't they? Go home and see to that, Francesca."

She shook her head, "No... they can't know where I've gone."

"They don't know you're here? Well then you have to get back before they _know_ you're gone, and see that you get that patched up."

"I can't go back- you'll surely hang if I do."

"Just go ba–"

Commodore Norrington entered the prison, staring angrily at what he saw. "Francesca! I thought I'd find you here, but not so close to this criminal."

Francesca stood up. "I came here to free him– pirates attac–"

"Pirates? Attacked you? Truly not allies of Sparrow."

"No. Sparrow wouldn't attack anyone without a reason!"

Norrington replied, "And that reason is to steal ships and kill innocents. You must come with me now, Miss Swann. Your father is very worried and awaits your arrival."

"First and foremost, I am NOT a child and therefore can do as I wish. And secondly- they do not wish to kill innocents!" Francesca yelled.

"Have you looked out upon Port Royal?!" Norrington yelled finally, "The bodies of countless innocents lie scattered in the streets! Do not tell me they do not harm innocents."

"They are not his allies, you said it yourself," she hissed.

"Come with me- now. You will remain a child until Wednesday, _therefore_ you must obey your father's orders."

Jack looked up at Francesca, "Go on, love- let it go. I'll be alright- promise. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I'll find a way out."

She nodded, leaving the prison.

"You'll be hanging when I return, Sparrow. You shouldn't lie to those you apparently hold dear." Norrington left the prison as well, escorting her home.

As Francesca arrived at the front door of her home, she said, "Commodore- do you believe you can truly win Elizabeth's hand in marriage?"

"I believe the real question is 'Do you believe, Miss Swann, that you are the only one who has caught the eye of Jack Sparrow?"

"You didn't answer my question. Do I sense doubt, Commodore?"

Norrington knocked louder still on the door, the Governor answering. "Oh! Francesca- my dear! You're hurt! Thank you for returning her to me, Commodore. Where did you find her?"

"Attempting to free Jack Sparrow at the prison. She was attacked by pirates."

The governor's face went pale in shock. "Is that true, Francesca?"

"Regrettably, no success. Bloody p–"

"Language, Miss!!!" the governor said, "You'll be sent up to your room, and the window and door will be locked 'till morning. I'm afraid that's what this behavior calls for."

"I am not a child, father! I cannot be treated as one!"

"You will not free that man, that- that _pirate_, from jail! And if those are the measures I must go to in order to assure that you will not, so be it! Get inside!"

She glared at her father, then at the Commodore, walking silently into the house and up the stairs. 

In the morning, Francesca woke to find her window locked, but not her door. She sat at on her bed as she had the morning before, looking out on the sea. But this time, Will Turner passed below her window. She sat up, rapping on the window loudly to get his attention. He looked to the window; she pointed to herself, then to the front of the house. He nodded, and a moment later, there was a knock on the front door.

"Francesca? Mr. Turner is here to see you," her father called.

Francesca ran down the stairs to meet him.

"What could you want of Francesca so early in the morning, Mr. Turner?" the Governor asked him.

Will's eyes shifted, then he said, "Oh! I am here on errand from the Commodore. He wishes to know if she knows more about the pirates that could lead them to Elizabeth."

"Oh, indeed. Go ahead, Francesca. Come to breakfast afterwards."

They left, walking towards the marketplace. "What is it you wanted to see me about? Is it about Elizabeth?"

"No, it's about Jack Sparrow," she explained.

"Jack Sparrow? I'll have nothing to do with him," Will said sternly.

"Don't you want to find Elizabeth?" she asked.

Will stopped. "Of course! But Norrington knows nothing, and will do nothing to find her. Jack Sparrow has nothing to do with this matter."

"You must free him. He would know where my sister is. He's a pirate, after all. He knows where every ship makes berth."

Will thought for a moment, then said, "That I will do." Then, he turned and grabbed her hand, walking her back to the Governor's house.

"And just where do you think you're taking me? I'm going along with you!"

Will knocked again when he reached the door. "The sea is no place for a lady. Good day, Francesca."

"Will!" she yelled, watching him run towards the prison.

She quickly ran in the other direction. Her father answered the door.

"Yes?... Mr. Turner.... Francesca...?" Then, he turned and went inside. "Must be going to see Norrington..." 

Francesca would not run to the prison, they would expect her at the prison, and Will would not allow her to go with them. Instead, she ran straight to the Blacksmith's to get weapons for the journey ahead.

In the jail, Jack was trying to pick the lock with a broken bone when he heard approaching footsteps and laid down. Will walked to his cell. 

"You, Sparrow!" he said.

Jack looked at him. "Aye."

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?" he asked anxiously.

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

Will grew impatient. "The ship is real enough, therefore it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?

"Why ask me?" Jack asked, studying his nails.

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

Will drew his face closer to the bars in anger. "Never!" Then the anger faded. "They took Miss Swann."

"Miss Swann?"

"Elizabeth."

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl! Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart– you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

Will suddenly remembered Francesca's proposition. "I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges.With the right leverage and a proper application of strength," he said, picking up a wooden bench and wedging it up against the bars, "the door will lift free."

"What's your name?" asked Jack. 

"Will Turner."

"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, aye?" he said.

"Yes," said Will.

Jack finally got to his feet, "Aha. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" He stuck out his hand.

Will shook Jack's hand. "Agreed."

"Agreed– get me out."

Will lifted the door off it's hinges as it clanged loudly against the ground. "Quickly, someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects," answered Jack, walking to his weapons hanging on the wall, taking them, and following Will out of the prison.

Will and Jack left the prison unnoticed, traveling to the port. They stopped under a bridge near the Dauntless. 

"We're going to steal a ship," Will said, glancing at the Dauntless, "...That ship?"

"_Commandeer_, we're going to _commandeer_ that ship," Jack corrected him, "Nautical term. One question about your business boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her!"

"Oh good. No worries then."

They hid under a row boat, pulling it underwater as guards passed, then began to walk underneath it, capturing air in it as they walked underwater towards the Dauntless.

Meanwhile, Francesca exited the Blacksmith's, wearing a spare set of Will's clothes from the back of the shop, two pistols in a holster, and a sword. She also had a dagger hidden in the leg of her boot, the boots themselves being hers. She headed to the dock, seeing Jack and Will climbing up the side of the Dauntless. She grabbed a rowboat herself, doing what they had did before, but with two pieces of rope to hold both sides down at the same time. And what a struggle it was.

When she was far enough out to finally float to the surface, she turned the boat over, grabbed her oars that were stuck in the bottom of the boat, and began to row to their newly commandeered boat. She laughed to herself, watching them take the Interceptor so easily.

"Commodore indeed. Does he even know how to swim?"

Back on the Interceptor, Will was sharpening his sword.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." he explained to Jack.

"Is that so?"

"My father, Will Turner." Jack attempted to avoid Will, but he followed him. "And in jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father.

Jack stopped. "I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner; everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man, good pirate," said Jack, "I swear you look just like him."

Will raised his head. "It's not true, my father was a merchant sailor; a good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

Jack rolled his eyes at Will's words, "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father was not a pirate." Will drew his sword. 

"Put it away, son. It's not worth getting beat again."

Will answered angrily, "You didn't beat me; you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you."

"And that's no incentive for me to fight fair, is it?" said Jack, turning the helm so that Will was hit by the yard and was left holding onto it for dear life just above the ocean. "Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance – you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. And me, for example, I can let you drown– but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So…" he said, turning the helm back again and doing so swinging Will onto the deck with a thud, "can you sail under the command of a pirate," he offered Will his sword, "or can you not?"

Will took his sword, "...Tortuga?"

"Tortuga."

Francesca finally reached the side of the ship, but the sudden slap of a small wave against the side of the ship turned her boat over. Jack heard the boat hit the side of the ship and leaned over. "Will! Get a rope!" Will threw Jack the rope, and he threw the other end down to Francesca. "Grab the rope, love!" She took it quickly and they pulled her aboard.

"Thank you."

"Now what are you doing on my ship?"

"Your ship? The king's navy's ship!"

"Point taken. What are you doing on _this_ ship, then?"

She paused, "...Parley?"

He chuckled, "I'm the captain of this here ship. What is your problem and _why are you on my ship?_"

"My problem is that Will," she glared at Will, "left me to my father this morning when he decided to visit you in the prison! And I am on this boat because I enjoy adventure just as much as the two of you."

"Adventure is not the issue, Francesca," Will said, "We are here to rescue Elizabeth."

"Who is my sister!" 

"She does have a good point there," Jack said to Will. He turned to Francesca, "So, you decided to follow us on our adventure. Very good. I agree with what you said before- You are definitely... not...a child." He approached her, smiling.

"I said adventure, Sparrow. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Nothing less, to be sure, love." He stopped an inch away from her face.

"To save Elizabeth."

"Yeah, whatever you like," he answered, completely oblivious to the fact that she had said anything at all.

"Jack?" Will said, "You're breathing on our captive."

Jack seemed to be hiding his embarrassment as he backed away slightly. "Very well, captive-er, _Francesca_. State your terms."

"I equal share of this ship, and equal work and opportunities to fight."

"Yes...And?"

"A room to sleep in."

"Perfect."

"My own room."

"....Yes," Jack answered, pausing to think, letting his eyes wander to the deck for a moment; then he looked up, "...Oh. And?"

"I didn't like the sound of that long pause considering my sleeping quarters, but I'll continue because Will is a witness."

Will laughed quietly behind Jack.

He spoke to Will without turning around, "I didn't like the sound of that, either. You can still be put overboard, so stay quiet there, first mate."

Will shook his head, smiling to himself, "Aye, captain."

Jack nodded, "There. Now, continue, miss."

"You cannot call me 'love'."

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"If you can call me Sparrow, then I can call you 'love'."

Francesca sighed, "Alright..."

"And?"

"And that's it."

Jack grinned, "Wonderful! Oh, and Will- you've been demoted to second mate."

Will gave him a strange look, "What?"

"Francesca's first mate now."

"No no, really- Will should be first mate," said Francesca.

"Alright then- How does this sound, love: official Captain's wench."

"Tell me, Sparrow, does the word 'eunuch' mean anything to you?" she growled.

"Second mate."

"Thank you." 


	5. Tortuga

Chapter Five- Tortuga

That evening, Jack showed Francesca to her room. "This'll be yours for the time being, I suppose. Not much, but you can always join me in the captain's cabin if you like." He smiled, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"This room will do, Sparrow." She sat down on the bed. There was a single chair and desk parallel to the bed. Jack sat at the desk, turning the chair to face her. He ran his hand through her hair, over the gash and dried blood where she had been hit by the pirate.

"You've gone through hell the last few days, that's to be sure."

"Oh, and nearly being hanged isn't enough hell for you?" she said softly.

"Not for a pirate. You're not a pirate yet. Nor do I think I'll let you become one."

Francesca turned to him, "I thought you said I'm not a child."

"Not a child, no, but you are a lady, and ladies don't belong in the rough world."

"You don't know what rough is. I had to wear four layers of clothing at that ceremony in the blazing sun. That surely is more of the rough world than I'll need in a lifetime."

Jack took the small basin of water he'd carried in with a piece of cloth floating in it and slid it across the desk to him. He took the cloth and rung it out, gently wiping the dried blood away. 

"Damn those pirates," Francesca said, "...Why did they maroon you on that island anyway?" 

"Well... that really isn't something I'd like to talk about; not yet."

"Is it really that terrible? Did you kill someone?"

He looked straight into her eyes. "Do you still think that I'd never kill someone without a reason? Or have you changed your mind?"

Francesca looked away, blushing. "I believe it still," she muttered.

Jack looked over her face, then slowly put the cloth back in the basin and started to get up from the chair.

"Is it so impossible for the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow to stay with one woman?"

He looked over at her again, "...You should get some rest, Miss Swann."

"Francesca," she muttered as he left.

Will had been listening to their conversation through the Jack walked above deck to his side. Will turned his head.

"Keep to the horizon, lad," he said in a broken tone.

"Why do you even bother falling in love if you can't give your heart to someone?" Will asked him.

Jack glared at him, replying blankly, "I don't know what you mean."

"Norrington saw it as well. He told me, judging by the way you acted in prison, you would rather see Francesca safe than be pardoned."

"Did he?" Jack said, smiling bitterly, "And wasn't it the Commodore who tried to keep you in every way possible from saving Elizabeth?"

"That's not the point, Jack."

"Then what is? Do tell me, since you seem so experienced on the subject of love."

"Damn you. You've got the woman you want in front of your face but you won't even answer her questions."

Jack answered without emotion, "It's really none of your business to know how I feel about her one way or the other." 

"But she does," Will said loudly, pointing to the door.

"Where do you get off, lad?" he growled, "You've got your own problems. Why are you so interested in her?" 

"Because she's going through the same pain as I am. And I cannot let her become a part of your many legends."

For the first time, Jack showed hurt in his eyes. He walked below deck, closing the door behind him. Jack looked into Francesca's room, where she now lay sleeping on the bed under the tattered sheet. "I'd know nothing of pain," he murmured, continuing to walk towards the captain's cabin.

In the morning, Francesca opened her eyes to find that unlike the day before, Jack was not sleeping beside her with dirt lines on his face. She got out of bed, walking to the doorway. She herd Jack muttering something and walked to his door without making a sound. 

"Sparrow! Do us both a favor– if you're going to kiss me then stop dreaming about it and kiss me for god's sakes– make up your mind! I'll be getting the three of us some breakfast on deck, and if you decide to wake up anytime soon, they'll be food at the helm for you, _Captain_."

Jack tilted his head up and smiled, watching her walk away through the open door. "Wait..." he muttered, "...Wednesday." Jack smiled broadly, "Someone thinks I forgot her birthday."

"Good morning Francesca," Will greeted her cheerily. 

"Morning Will."

"Out at sea for two days and still no sign of passing ships."

Francesca laughed, "You sound as depressed as my friend Victoria did at the ceremony."

"Victoria..?"

"Yes, Victoria Gibbs. You'll meet her when we return to Port Royal, I assume."

Will seemed lost in thought. He returned to the helm, taking his breakfast with him. 

"I've never seen anyone cook breakfast over a furnace of hot coals before. How did you come up with the idea?"

"I didn't come up with it," Francesca said, "It's been a pirate wench's method of cooking at sea for years. You know, you've got to learn more about pirates, Will."

Will focused on the horizon, "I don't want to learn more about pirates than I already know."

Suddenly, there came a low singing from below deck, growing in volume until...

"And though you sail the Interceptor in the ocean blue,

I hope to sing for every birthday 'till you're hundred-two!– Sing with me, Will!"

Will didn't know what to sing, so Jack sang alone,

"Oh, every year upon this day,

I hope to sing this song,

I bring the rum and bring the food,

And celebrate past dawn;

And though you sail the Interceptor in the ocean blue,

I hope to sing for every birthday 'till you're hundred-two!"

Francesca laughed gaily, greeting Jack with a warm embrace.

"Happy Birthday, love." He pulled out a biscuit with a match in it, "It's not much, but–"

"Of course it is. Thank you," she smiled, arms still wrapped around him. He smiled as well, looking at Will over her shoulder with a sly grin. Francesca finally came to her senses, removing her arms from around his waist and neck and stepping back a bit.

"O-oh... Well, thank you, Sparrow. Here's your breakfast." She handed him his food. "Many thanks, love." The smile faded from his face as he walked to the helm.

Will passed by Francesca, whispering in her ear, "The closer you two get to each other, the harder it's going to be to pull away like that."

"I realize," she whispered back to him.

Jack turned his head absentmindedly. "Hm?"

"Nothing. Eat your breakfast, Sparrow. We'll be reaching Tortuga soon."

And so they did. They tied the boat, letting down both of the anchors. Francesca made to get off, when Jack stopped her. "I think it's best you stay here, just in case my past comes back to kick me in the britches."

"And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean?" asked Francesca.

"It means that Jack's got a history here that he doesn't want you to see," Will explained with a hint of anger, "I really don't think there could be anything worse than this island, and I've only just arrived. The sooner we leave, the better." 

Francesca stormed into the captain's cabin, slamming the door behind her.

Jack stopped and turned around. "Did she just go in my room?"

"I think she did," Will said, evidently surprised.

'Can't avoid falling for that bloody lass if I try...' Jack thought.

Will and Jack approached the bar, Jack leading the way, "...More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferus bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

"It'll linger."

"Oh no," he said in an undertone to Will, "here it comes..."

"What?"

"My past."

Jack acted excited, "Scarlet!"

Scarlet walked up with a smile, smacking him so hard he whipped his head to face Will. "Not sure I deserved that." Then, a blonde girl with heavy makeup walked towards him.

"Giselle!"

"Who was she?" said Giselle.

"What?"

Giselle did the same. "I may have deserved that."

Back on the Interceptor, Victoria was stepping below deck. "Jack? Francesca?"

"Vicky! You're here!" said Francesca, "Come in!"

"Captain's cabin?" Victoria laughed.

"The two mongrels left me here."

"Two?" Victoria smiled broadly, "...Will!!! He's here, isn't he?!"

"Yeah. They're 'tending to some errands.' So, why are you here?"

"I followed Mr. Gibbs- my _father_, to the port and hid in the cargo. He found me two hours in and insisted I go with him, but not onto the island," Vicky sighed.

"Jack too. He made me stay here. I think he's got some old girlfriends who have decided to seek vengeance."

"Can't blame them," said Victoria, "Jack's bound to have a line of girls longer than the waiting line at Nitro."

"Shhhh! We can't mention things we know about our other lives here!" she said in hushed tones.

Vicky nodded, sitting beside her, "So, anything.... interesting happen?"

"Of course!" Francesca grinned evilly.

"Oh?"

"Jack came from below deck singing the pirate's birthday song this morning holding a biscuit with a match in it."

Victoria broke out in fits of laughter. "A biscuit?"

"Come on now- it was sweet."

"Oh- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she yelled to Francesca, causing her to jump. Victoria handed her a brown box. "Bloody people here don't know what gift-wrapping is."

Francesca opened the box, "Oh my god! Thank you!" She pulled out a silver bracelet with multicolored beads. "Did you notice? For some reason, I still have my necklace."

Victoria examined the necklace, "That's strange. Why would everything else change except the medallion?"

"I don't know..." Boots plodded on the deck above. "That's them."

"Will!" Victoria whispered loudly.

Jack descended the steps. "Who's this? Ah- let me guess... this is Victoria, aye?"

"Hey Jack."

Will walked down the steps as Jack entered the room, sitting by Francesca on the bed.

"Hello Francesca. Hello– Miss...?" Victoria gaped, running over to Will.

"Call me Victoria–" she smiled, kissing him passionately, "Victoria Turner." Then, realizing what she had done, she ran up onto the deck, leaving Will standing near the door, stunned beyond words.

"Well that was different." said Francesca.

Will finally spoke. "Why...who...?" He stopped, looking behind him, still in shock.

"Spit it out, man!" Jack yelled.

"Is she coming with us?"

"Well I hope so," she laughed, "Victoria's liked you for quite some time."

"But she's never met him till now," said Jack.

"That doesn't make any difference." 

"But is she coming with us?" Will asked, still extremely confused.

"I thought you belonged to Elizabeth?" Francesca asked, cocking an eyebrow at Will.

Will said, "Of course I do!" Then, he paused, wiping the lipstick off his mouth. "...Yes."

He walked out the door onto the deck to join Vicky.

Jack sighed, "He's not going to know who Elizabeth is by the time we reach Isla de Muerta."

"Trust me- he's better off without Elizabeth."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"I live with her."

Back on deck, Will and Victoria stood next to each other, looking out on the night sky. 

"So what made you fall in...eh...love...with Elizabeth?" Victoria grimaced.

Will seemed to be taking time to think, then, "...She saved my life. I fell in love with her for that. But I haven't seen what Francesca has. She's told me much about her from her experiences living in the same household with her sister."

"...Did she?"

"Yes. But I believe that's a battle of siblings. But then..."

"I see." She glanced down at the deck.

"Victoria," Will started, "Why did you kiss me?"

"It's a random goal of mine," she said, inching a bit closer to him, "Besides, I like you."

If it weren't for the pitch black of the sea and the starless night, Victoria would've seen him blush. 

"Miss Gibbs–"

"_–Victoria_."

"Victoria," Will continued, "...I don't know what I should tell you."

"You could start by telling me what you feel about me."

"What if I can't...?" he whispered, walking to the door. He walked back to her a few steps, "Goodnight, Victoria..." Will continued on his way, entering his cabin, closing and locking the door with a click. 

Victoria groaned, "This is going to take a while..."

  



	6. The Crew

Chapter Six- The Crew 

  


Jack awoke the next morning in a peculiar situation. He had fallen asleep leaning against the bedpost, Francesca's head on his chest. "That's interesting..." Francesca, however, muttered, "Sparrow..." snuggling in closer. "Hm?" Jack said, looking down. "Still sleepy, love?" Clearly, she was still asleep. "Ah... I think I could get used to this." He put his hat over his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Will crept out of his room, peering carefully into the captain's cabin. 'Well isn't this a sight,' he thought, noting the grin still present beneath Jack's mustache. 

"Man of 1000 women finally settling down, Jack?"

Jack's hat fell off as he jumped out of bed, Francesca's head hitting the mattress with a plop. "Ow! Damn you, Jack! Can't you just let a good thing be?!"

"We've got crew inspection, love. Important business."

"Important enough to lose this?" Francesca said, holding up his hat.

"No- not my hat!!!" Jack said as she held it out of reach.

She put her hand on his shoulder, holding him back as she put the hat on her own head with the other hand. "Aha- it's mine now."

He let out something akin to both a sigh and a groan, "...Just for today."

"Jack!" Mr. Gibbs called from above deck. 

Jack quickly snatched his hat from Francesca's head. "Bye, love."

"That man..." Francesca snarled, pointing at him as he left, "THAT...._MAN_...."

"Love you too," he grinned, running up the steps as she threw her sword at him. 

Will scanned the room, "Did you sleep in there?"

"Apparently." Then, she laughed, "I _slept_ _in the same bed as_ Jack."

"Oh..."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"...No. Not really."

Francesca left the room, "Believe what you like. I don't really care."

"What do you want me to believe?"

"_I_ want to believe that none of the women in Tortuga meant anything to him. But that's the thought of a fool."

"I must be a fool then," Will said, sitting down in her room.

Francesca hugged him, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, Will. You'd be going on deck now."

Victoria glanced at them from Will's room. Will looked up.

"Oh..."

"What are you doing behind your Sparrow's back then?"

"Victoria- you just practically made out with Will yesterday. Besides- he's my friend."

"Is that true Will?"

Will nodded, "Of course, Vic."

"Did- did you just call me Vic?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Francesca burst out laughing, "Have fun, Will... See you on deck."

Will gaped at Victoria. "Ah... Vic– TORIA. Vic-toria? Wha–"

Francesca ascended the steps, leaving them alone with a snigger.

"Morning Sparrow, Mr. Gibbs."

"Good morning Francesca. Where'd Will run off to?"

Jack looked at Francesca, who motioned with her eyes to the door. Jack stifled a chuckle.

"Indisposed." Jack answered abruptly.

No sooner had Mr. Gibbs turned to address the crew, Will walked up in a daze. "Hello Jack," he muttered, "...What are we doing?"

Jack tried not to laugh, handing Will a rag to clean his face, which was covered in lipstick. "What do you find so amusing?"

Francesca turned to see Will wiping lipstick off his face, trying her best to keep a straight face. She look the rag from his hand, dipped in the salt water, and handed it back to him. "It'll clean it off better."

Will nodded a thank-you, wiping off his face entirely and inspecting the crew alongside Jack. The expression on his face was one of confusion and bliss.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot," said Mr. Gibbs as they followed him down the straight row of pirates...They _were_ pirates in the nautical sense...

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will said sarcastically.

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it," he muttered without Mr. Gibbs noticing. He faced one of the pirates who had a parrot on his shoulder, "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir," answered Mr. Gibbs.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton ! Answer me, man!"

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out," Gibbs said, as Cotton opened his mouth to show the space where his tongue should be. Jack was slightly appalled and stuck out his own tongue in a grotesque manner as Mr. Gibbs talked, "so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how..."

"Mr. Cotton's...parrot. Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the parrot squawked. 

Gibbs explained, "Mostly we figure that means 'yes'."

"Of course it does." Jack said, now facing Will, "Satisfied?"

Will looked slightly revolted, "Well you've proved they're mad."

"And what's the benefit for us?" a higher voice asked farther down the line.

Jack approached the voice that came from under an ugly black hat, which he removed to find a woman underneath. "Anamaria." Just as every woman who crossed his path, she smacked his face, and his head whipped around for the third time.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," said Will.

"No, that one I deserved."

"You stole my BOAT!" Anamaria yelled at him.

At that, Francesca stepped up on deck, poking her head out of the door.

"Actually–"

Correction- for the fourth time, his head whipped around. This time, he waited to turn his head back 'round for the sting from the last smack to fade with a definite look of pain. He tried to speak to her again. "...borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But...you..._didn't_!" she yelled an inch away from his face.

"You'll get another one!" Jack said quickly, trying to avoid another slap on the face.

She threatened him, "....I will."

"A better one," said Will.

"A better one!" Jack chimed in!

"That one!" Will pointed to the Interceptor.

"What one?..." Jack looked behind him. "...THAT ONE?!" he grinned out of fear of Anamaria, "Aye- that one! What say you?"

"Aye!" Anamaria shouted, echoed by the rest of the crew.

The crew began to board the ship, but Mr. Gibbs protested, "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir."

"Yes I know...We've already got two, so how's about one more. Besides... It'd be far worse not to have her."

Mr. Gibbs pulled Will aside, "...Two?"

"Aye," Will answered, smiling (off in whatever dreamworld he was), "two."

"God almighty- we'll be dead before we cast off..." Mr. Gibbs said aghast.

Within two hours out to sea, a terrible storm broke upon the Interceptor.

"Blast the women!" Gibbs cried over the roar of the waves.

Francesca and Vicky, however, were already helping the crew on deck as the waves crashed over their heads. "All this for Jack, eh?" Vicky screamed. "Nah- I ENJOY being killed by waves and hanging on for dear life to a rope that will probably break in two minutes! YOU?!" Francesca answered with another scream, not bothering to hide her sarcasm.

Will gave a yell to Mr. Gibbs, "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" 

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north," Gibbs shouted, "but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Then, he turned to Jack, who was happy as ever, and called, "We should canvas, sir!" 

"She can hold on a bit longer," Jack answered with a delighted grin.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Mr. Gibbs asked in a still louder yell.

"We're catching up."

The morning after the storm was as bright as it had ever been; the lagoon was not...

"Dead... men... tell... no... tales," Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked.

Francesca stood beside Jack, "Oh my god..." The entire crew looked into the blue-grey water to the countless shipwrecks strewn in the deep.

Mr. Gibbs spoke gravely, "Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage."

Jack had his eyes fixed on his compass, snapping it shut as Gibbs began to stare at him. Will asked cautiously, "How is it that Jack came by that compass?"

"Not a lot known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta . That was before I met him. Back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl," said Gibbs.

"He failed to mention that," Will said thoughtfully.

Mr. Gibbs began to tell his story, "Well, he plays things close to the vest now. And a hard learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share as should be the location of the treasure, too. So, Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah. So that's the reason for the..." Will started, imitating Jack's movements.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of starvin' belly and thirst, well... that pistol starts to look real friendly. But Jack made it off the island and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa..."

"Aye," said Gibbs.

Will asked in wonder, "How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell you. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, harnessed them together and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles," Will said disbelievingly.

"Aye, sea turtles."

Francesca passed them during the last few moments of the story with a laugh. "Sea turtles," she muttered, giggling as she went.

They both turned to watch her walk away, then Will continued with his question.

"...What did he use for rope?"

Gibbs drew a blank. Just then, Jack said, standing above them, "Human hair... from my back." He yelled to the crew, "Let go of the anchor!"

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" one of them yelled in return.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go to shore."

"Not without me!" Francesca called behind them.

Jack said, "Yes, without you."

"No you won't!"

"Sorry, love. Not this time."

"YOU WON'T!"

"Yes, I will."

"Why?"

"Because."

"EXPLAIN." 

After a while of this irritatingly long relay of yes's and no's,

"WHY...NOT?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU GETTING HURT, ALL RIGHT?!" Jack roared. 

The crew had long been watching the debate, and a low rumble of whispers and muttering followed. 

"Back to work!" Jack ordered.

"I am a pirate, and you're going back on your agreements of the parley."

"Follow me, love– below deck for a moment."

"Arrrrr! Walk the plank!" Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Cotton says there's to be some lovers' quarrel below deck," said Gibbs.

The crew broke out in laughter.

"NO ONE MOVES TILL I GET BACK!" Jack yelled over their laughter.

There was a dead silence, then, after they had gone below deck, the laughter continued.

"Francesca," Jack said irritably, "Don't make me do that again."

"What?"

Jack pointed dramatically to the door in frustration, "Out there! I have to have some credibility if I'm gonna keep this bloody crew in check."

"That's no excuse to ignore my rights in the parley when I–"

Jack looked at her, shaking his head, "Don't you get it, love? There is no parley anymore! I don't care about the damn code! To hell with it all- just let me keep you safe...HERE. Alright?"

"Aye."

"There we go. 'at's my girl, a true pirate."

"A true pirate fights till the end," Francesca sighed, "Which apparently isn't my choice either way."

"Your_ end_ shouldn't leave this deck till your sister, the eunuch and myself are all back on board sailing away from an island full of dead pirates."

"Yourself included?" Francesca said, moving closer to him, "What if I want you safe too?" 

"You can't ask me to stay here or to take you along. This is a man's job....savvy?"

She returned to the deck, followed by laughter and hooting and howling from the crew.

"ALL HANDS TO POSTS!" Jack shouted, following Francesca, then retreating to the starboard side of the ship. 

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Mr. Gibbs asked before Jack and Will left.

"Keep to the Code."

"Aye," said Gibbs, "the Code."


	7. By Blood Undone

Chapter Seven- By Blood Undone

  


They rowed slowly into the cave, then Will spoke, "I love her, Jack."

"Of course you do- that's why you're prepared to die for her, remember?"

"I'm not talking about Elizabeth..."

Jacks eyes lit up, "...Ah. So I'm not the only one having trouble with keeping a girl."

"I'm serious, Jack."

"That makes it all the more amusing."

"Nevermind... We have to save Elizabeth," said Will half-heartedly.

They rowed for a bit longer without talking, then he asked Jack,

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirate's code:" Jack said as they passed the skeleton of a pirate, "Any man who falls behind... is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves?" Will said critically.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga," Jack stated as they both looked into the water where gold pieces covered the bottom, "…and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

The boat stopped in the shallow water and Jack climbed out.

"I am not obsessed with treasure," said Will.

Jack looked into the cave to the pirates, "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

Barbossa spoke, "Gentlemen, the time has come! Salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end."

Will saw the chest of Aztec gold and Barbossa in the center of the cave, standing beside.... "Elizabeth."

"For ten years we've been tested and tried and each man jack of you here (basically 'each one of you here') has proved his mettle a hundred times over," the men cheered in agreement, "and a hundred times again!" The cave erupted with yells of approval.

"Suffered, I have!" said Ragetti, his wooden eye in a different direction than his real one.

"Punished we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crime. Here it is," announced Barbossa, throwing off the chest lid, "…the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray we have returned…save for this." Barbossa pointed to the medallion around Elizabeth's neck; the pirates squalled as he spoke.

Will moved, disturbing some treasure he was leaning on. "Jack!" 

Jack pulled him back down again. "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." He snuck around the side, almost to the entrance of the cave. Will followed him, saying bitterly, "When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?"

Stopping to turn around, Jack moved in close to Will in anger, "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here… and try not to do anything... stupid."

Jack reviewed the situation in the cave, moving in a bit more for a better look.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa.

"Us!" the pirates bellowed in unison.  
"And whose blood must yet be paid?"  
"Hers!" they answered.

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted…" said Barbossa, followed by laughter from the pirates, saying in a lower voice to Elizabeth, "eat a whole bushel of apples." He took his knife in his hand, "Begun by blood, by blood undone."

Will came from behind Jack, knocking him unconscious with an oar, "Sorry Jack, I'm not going to be your leverage."

The pirates chanted, "Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho..." Barbossa slit her palm. She gasped painfully, "...That's it?" "Waste not," Barbossa smirked, dropping the blood-stained medallion on top of the rest.

"Did it work?" said the pirate.

Ragetti said, "I don't feel no different."

"How do we tell?" asked Pintel.

Barbossa rolled his eyes, shooting Pintel through the chest.

Pintel looked down, not realizing what had happened.

"You're not dead," said the pirate.

"No," said Pintel happily, then, he frowned, "He shot me!"

Twigg scowled, "It didn't work. The curse is still upon us!"

"You, maid!" ordered Barbossa, "Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?!"

"No," sneered Elizabeth.

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?" Elizabeth did not answer. Barbossa backhanded her, and she rolled onto a pile of treasure below, medallion falling near her.

Bo'sun roared, "You two! You brought us the wrong person!"

"No! She had the medallion. She's the proper age!" Pintel said.

"Said her name was Turner, you heard her!" said Ragetti.

Will swam up to her in the water, putting his hand over her mouth and motioning to her to follow him. She took the medallion, following his orders.

"I think she lied to us," Ragetti added.

Twigg spoke up, "You brought us here for NOTHING!"

"I won't take questions and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg," said Barbossa.

Jack regained consciousness at this point, recognizing the person who spoke next from the prison, and Twigg next to him. He restrained his gut instinct to shoot Twigg. 'Not with my last shot...' Jack thought, 'Barbossa dies on my last.' 

"Who's to blame? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse," said the pirate. 

Yet another pirate said, "It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" 

"And it's you who brought us here in the first place!" said Bo'sun.

"Any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?" Barbossa snarled. 

"I say, we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case!" said the pirate. Jack gave the pirate a look of contempt, beginning to stand.

Amid the clamoring, Barbossa's monkey screeched, pointing towards where Elizabeth had fallen. Barbossa cried, "The medallion! She's taken it! Well, after her, you pack of ingrates!"

"The oars have gone missing. Find them!" demanded Bo'sun.

Jack had gotten up to leave when Pintel finally spotted Jack. "You!" said Ragetti, pointing at him. Jack turned. "You're supposed to be dead!" exclaimed Pintel.

Jack looked at himself quizzically, "Am I not?" He turned back to leave again, only to be met with pistols aimed at him. "Palulay." He tried again. "Palu-li-la-la-lulu.... Parlili. Par-snip, parsley, part..ner partner..."

"Parley?" suggested Ragetti.

"Parley! That's the one- Parley! _Parley!_"

"Parley?" said Pintel behind clenched teeth. "Damned to the depths whatever man had thought of _parley_."

Jack pointed, "That would be the French."

Back on the Interceptor, Elizabeth climbed aboard, looking up for the first time, "Not more pirates."

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," said Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

Will next boarded the ship.

Gibbs called, "Hey, boy! Where be Jack?"

Francesca was standing with the crew, eyes widening at the question.

"Jack?" said Elizabeth, "Jack Sparrow?"

"He fell behind," said Will, walking past Gibbs with Elizabeth, holding her close to him.

"Will!" Francesca gasped, "...Mr. Gibbs– we can't leave him!"

"The Code," Elizabeth said in passing.

"Aye, Miss Swann is right, Francesca- Jack said to keep to the Code. And that's what we'll do."

Victoria said, "If it were Elizabeth we couldn't save, or me, or Francesca or Will- we'd be going back!"

"We will not be going back! Follow the captain's orders, he will be left behind."

"And so will I," Francesca said, jumping off the starboard side into the water.

"FRANCESCA!" Vicky yelled, "...Will you all so easily abandon your captain and one of your own crew members?" The crew became restless.

"The Code, men! We have no choice!" said Mr. Gibbs.

"Raise anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly…" Anamaria started, and the crew began to move.

"I'm going after her!" said Victoria. Mr. Gibbs held her back.

"You can't! We won't lose another, especially not you."

Vicky ran to her cabin and slammed the door, getting ready to escape.

Gibbs locked the door as she was turning the handle. "You won't be going, Victoria! Francesca's fate is with Jack, now. She made that choice! You will not."

"LET ME OUT!" Vic sat on her bed, '...I'm so sorry Francesca,' she thought, 'You'll have none but Jack to save you now...'

In the cave, the crew was in two rows facing eachother with Jack and Barbossa standing at opposite ends facing each other as well. Barbossa spoke.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?"

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate…_I'm Captain Jack Sparrow_."

Barbossa grinned smugly, "Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" 

"Aye," the pirates replied.

"Kill him." They pointed their pistols at him as Barbossa began to leave, Jack thought quickly, then said, "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa snapped. "...You know who's blood we need?"

"I know who's blood you need," said Jack.

Meanwhile, Francesca was sneaking into the cave, when Barbossa heard a clink of treasure moving behind him. "And who might ye be....miss?" he said with a dry laugh.

"...I was left behind," she hissed.

"Anyone wish to claim this?" asked Barbossa, eyes shifting from Jack to the pirates.

"Aye! That's the girl that was tryin' to spring Jack from prison– think he loves her, captain."

Scattered whistling and laughter broke out in the crew.

"Well well well, Jack– I think I'll be taking your _whore_ as well."

Francesca pulled out her pistol and shot both Twigg and Barbossa. The laughter grew.

"If I may, Miss," Barbossa chuckled, taking her pistol, "You won't be killing us."

The pirates held them both at gunpoint, heading toward the Pearl.

"Don't waste your powder, love," Jack whispered, "They're nothing but bones and rotting skin. And why did you come after me?"

"You fell behind, and–"

"And I should have _stayed_ behind," Jack interrupted.

They all got in boats and the pirates rowed the both of them to the ship, still at gunpoint.

Francesca whispered again, "I thought you'd be dead."

"Leverage," said Jack, "leverage saved me. But who failed to save you?"

"Elizabeth, my bloody sister, wouldn't go back for you. Will. I'd say he's just slightly conflicted at the moment."

"Hm?"

"Two women- Vicky and Elizabeth- one he's sure he loves and the other he used to? Maybe it's better I'm not there."

"You should have been safe like I told you–"

"There will be no talking at gunpoint, Jack," Barbossa said as the neared the Pearl, "And you've failed to tell me your name, miss." 

"Francesca."

"I heard them talking before," said Ragetti, "She's the other one's sister!"

"Ah, so you are! Miss?" Barbossa cocked his pistol.

"...Francesca Swann, governor's daughter," said Jack.

Barbossa sneered again, "Mixing with high society, are yeh, Jack? Board the Pearl and cast off, men!"

On the Interceptor, Will and Elizabeth sat in his room. Victoria watched through hers sadly. 'Men,' she thought, 'Can't make up his bloody mind.' She closed her door, laying back on the bed. Will and Elizabeth continued to talk in the room across from hers.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father, he sent it to me. Why did you take it?" asked Will.

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would've been awful."

He hesitated, anger ensuing, "It wasn't your blood they needed…it was my father's blood…my blood…the blood of a pirate."

"Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Will slammed down the medallion. Elizabeth stood and left the room. He saw Vicky's door slightly open. "Victoria..." He walked over to her room door and opened it.

"Vic–"

She was sleeping on the bed. He smiled in spite of himself, closing the door and walking away. He remembered what Jack had said as he walked on deck. 'Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate.' 


	8. Intercepted

Chapter Eight- Intercepted

  


On the Black Pearl, Francesca was to be locked in the brig and Jack was sent to the captain's cabin with Barbossa. 

"Why's she sent to the brig and not me?" Jack said once he got inside the cabin.

"Because unlike her, you've information I need, and they'll be no sudden escape if you've not got her with you, Jack."

Jack nodded, "...Ah."

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away on my ship?"

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need," said Barbossa.

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse same as you," Jack said, smiling and biting into an apple. "Funny ol' world in'it?" He offered Barbossa an apple. Barbossa shook his head, struggling not to hurt Jack out of his contempt for him.

Bo'sun entered the room. "Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor."

Barbossa walked past the helm, stopped, and opened his telescope. Jack walked in front of the telescope, "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa." He put his telescope down. "What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor and I negotiate the return of your medallion, aye? What say you to that?"

"Now, you see, Jack- that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead. Lock him in the brig," he said to Bo'sun. He looked at the apple Jack had given him, throwing it into the ocean.

"There you are, love," said Jack as Bo'sun locked him in the cell across from her. "Apparently there's a leak." When Bo'sun left, Jack stood near the door to the cell. "So, love– how do you think we'll escape?"

"Escape?"

"...You mean you haven't been thinking of an escape plan all this time?"

Francesca rose. "I thought you'd be coming to save me, Captain."

"Comin' to save you? I've been trying to take over this ship with negotiation."

"Pirates don't take kindly to negotiation. It's too long a word and too hard for them to spell," she joked.

"Aye. And negotiations usually involve a pistol. Did they take yours?"

She looked through the bars, "What do you think?"

"Damn."

"It was a good plan, up till now."

Vicky shook Elizabeth, "None of your plans help! No wonder Francesca hates you!"

"Vic!" shouted Will, pulling Elizabeth towards him. 

Victoria glared at her, then at Will.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass," said Mr. Gibbs to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth leaned into Will's arms, "It's her turn."

"Fine!" Victoria said, "Haul out the cannons and lower the starboard side anchor!"

"What do we load into the cannons?!" cried Gibbs.

"Anything...everything! Anything we have left."

"You're daft, lady," Anamaria said to Vicky.

Mr. Gibbs smiled, "Daft like Jack! Lower the anchor on the starboard side!...Load the cannons– case shot and langrage, nails and crushed glass– with a will!"

"We'll never get out now- might as well face it, Jack- we're captured," said Francesca hopelessly.

"Now that's not the talk of a pirate. We'll get out– Did you hear that?"

The entire ship turned sharply, causing Jack and Francesca to topple over.

"No, but I felt it."

Jack peered through a knothole, "The Interceptor's club hauling."

There was a sudden firing of cannons from both ships, and random objects shot through the hull of the Black Pearl, narrowly missing both of them.

"Stop blowin' holes in my ship!" exclaimed Jack.

He found Gibbs' canteen on the floor beside him, opening it and shaking it above his mouth– nothing. Jack's attention then went to the door, realizing that miscellaneous utensils had destroyed the lock. It swung open when he pushed it slightly.

"Now what are you doing?" she asked him.

"Coming to save you. Hand me a knife."

She put a fork with only one prong left through the bars. "That's all I've got."

"Close enough." Jack picked the lock, letting her out of the cell. "Now get your pistol– get a move on!"

Francesca gave him a look.

"_Please_ get your pistol."

"Thank you." She ran to the captain's cabin. "Come on, Jack!"

He stood in the doorway, "Throw it!"

She tossed his pistol to him.

"And my hat!"

"Get over it. Mine now," Francesca said, putting his hat on, "If you want it back you'll have to get me a bandana like yours."

"Right... right... High society indeed," said Jack, running up the stairs just behind Francesca.

"What we need is a devil's dowry," said Gibbs.

Anamaria pointed her gun at Elizabeth, "We'll give 'em her!"

"Aye!" said Victoria, "We'll give them her!"

Will said to both, "She's not what they're after."

Elizabeth put her hands to her neck, "The medallion!" It was missing.

Will leapt down below deck to search for it.

Jack and Francesca weren't noticed amid the chaos as they walked to the port side. Jack took the rope of a pirate in midair, causing the pirate to fall face-first onto the deck.

"Thanks very much. 'Ere you go, love." He handed the rope to her, then latched onto it himself. 

"Both of us? Jack are you mad?–" She let out a high-pitched scream as they swung, nearly sliding off. Jack held onto her by the waist, and they landed on their feet on the deck with a small 'thud'.

"TWO ropes next time, Sparrow," said Francesca, holding her chest in an effort to breathe.

"Why? I thought that was much more... enjoyable- didn't you?" 

Ragetti and Pintel fired a chain with a cannonball at each end at the mast, bringing it down with a crash.

The impact blew a hole in the hull, and water began to fill the cargo space. Will was trapped. The mast had fallen in such a way that the only entrance at the moment was blocked.

"Hey!...Hey! Below!" he called, trying to get someone's attention.

Jacked strolled past Gibbs, giving him his canteen with a comment of, "Bloody empty," and Francesca joined the fight. He came upon Elizabeth, grabbing the arm of the pirate who was attacking her, "That's not very nice." She knocked the pirate off the ship and into the ocean.

"Where's the medallion?" asked Jack.

Elizabeth raised her hand to hit him, "Wretch!"

Jack caught her hand near the bandage, "Ah...Where is dear William?"

"Will," she gasped, looking for him. She hear Will's cries and finally saw him. "Will!"

"Elizabeth!"

"Monkey!" said Jack, chasing after Barbossa's monkey (which had the medallion) across the ship.

"I can't move it!" she said, trying to open the grate. A group of pirates dragged her away.

"Will!"

"Elizabeth!"

Jack ran across the fallen mast almost to the Black Pearl, stopping at Barbossa's feet.

"Why thank you, Jack," said Barbossa.

"Your welcome." Jack faked a smile.

"Not you, we named the monkey 'Jack'. Gents, our hope is restored!" The pirates cheered.

Victoria rushed to where she had seen Elizabeth. "Will!"

"Vicky- Elizabeth's been taken- find her!"

"No, I'm not leaving you here!"

A pirate lit a trail of powder leading to powder kegs stacked behind the cargo. 

"Go!" said Will.

On the Black Pearl, which was now sailing away, Francesca and Jack had their hands bound. Elizabeth was surrounded by Barbossa's men. Barbossa's reasoning had proved correct. Elizabeth would not need to be tied up, being that she would never plan an attack or escape with Jack or Francesca.

The water rose over Will's head.

"No!" Vicky said. She acted swiftly, placing a small bomb on the grate and motioning for Will to move. "Move, move!"

He swam, still holding his breath, away from the door. The fuse was only seconds away from the kegs. Victoria took out her pistol and shot the bomb.

"Any of you so much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters," said Pintel.

The Interceptor exploded, immediately ignited.

"Will!" said Elizabeth.

"Oh god..." Francesca said with a look of horror at the burning remnants of the ship.

Elizabeth wrenched herself free from the pirates' grasp, attacking Barbossa, "You've got to stop it. Stop it!"

"Welcome back, miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time; it holds fair now you return the favor." He shoved her back towards the pirates.

Will jumped onto the deck, pointing his pistol at Barbossa, "She goes free!"

"What's in your head, boy?" said Barbossa.

"She goes free." 

Vicky leapt onto the deck by Will. "Stupid gits, the lot of you!"

"Vicky!" exclaimed Francesca.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die," said Barbossa.

Jack pleaded in a whisper, "Don't do anything stupid..."

"You can't," said Will, holding the pistol under his chin, "I can."

"...just like that." finished Jack.

"Who are you?"

Jack walked up to Barbossa, "No one, he's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew. Lovely singing voice, though. _Eunuch_."

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

Ragetti said, "It's the spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill come back to 'aunt us!"

Barbossa was shrewd. "Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free."

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Jack pointed to himself.

"And the crew- the crew are not to be harmed."

Jack pointed to himself more blatantly, finally giving up.

"Agreed. Bring Miss Swann here. Lock the other two young ladies in the brig after they've witnessed this _spectacle_. And Mr. Sparrow...We'll deal with him as well."

  
  



	9. A Pirate's Life For Me

Chapter Nine- A Pirate's Life For Me

  


"Go on, walk the plank!" a pirate said to Elizabeth.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" spat Will, "You swore she'd go free."

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy! I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where."

Will was gagged. Barbossa resumed.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye," said the pirates. 

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

Jack lied to the pirate nearest him, "I always liked you."

"It goes with your black heart." she snapped, throwing it at him. 

"Ooh, it's still warm," said Barbossa, rubbing the dress against his face then throwing it to the pirates.

"Off you go! Come on!" yelled another pirate.

Elizabeth walked slowly to the edge of the plank. "Too long!" said Bo'sun, stomping on the plank, causing it to wobble. Elizabeth fell into the water. Will tried to lunge forward, but could not.

Jack played along, laughing with Barbossa's crew until it was his turn. He faced Barbossa. "I'd rather hoped we were past all this."

"Jack, Jack. Did ye not notice? That be the same island we made you governor of on our last little trip."

"I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it." Barbossa brandished his sword at Jack, "Off you go."

"Last time you gave me a pistol with one shot." said Jack.

"By the powers you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." The pistol was brought to Barbossa.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols."

"It'll be one pistol, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." Barbossa threw Jack's pistol into the sea. Jack dove in after it, coming up for air as the ship began to move.

"FRANCESCA!"

"AYE!"

"SILVERWARE!"

"...AYE!" she called at the top of her lungs. Vicky and Francesca were locked in the brig, sitting in opposite cells just as she and Jack had been, Francesca now in Jack's cell.

Jack looked back at the Pearl, wading onto the beach, "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

Elizabeth followed him as he walked, "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then."

Jack halted. "To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." 

Elizabeth followed him again as he knocked on a tree trunk, took four steps and jumped up and down several times. "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" 

"Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, alright? Last time..." he opened a hidden cellar door covered in sand, "…the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." Jack climbed out of the small cellar with two bottles of rum in his hands.

Elizabeth was livid "So that's it then? That's the secret _grand adventure_ of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!"

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love."

Elizabeth still followed him. "So. Is there any truth to the other stories?"

"Truth?" He pulled up his right sleeve to show the branded "P" and his tattoo, then the other sleeve to reveal scars all the way up the underside of his arm, then opened the right side of his shirt to let her see two bullet wounds in his chest. "No truth at all." he sat on the sand. "We still have a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships and our chances will br fair."  
"And what about Will? You have to do something."  
You're absolutely right." He rolled a bottle across the sand to Elizabeth, holding his own in an imaginary toast. "Here's luck to you, Will Turner." He took a long drink of rum.

Elizabeth plopped down on the beach next to Jack, "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho." She took a small sip.

"What was _that_, Elizabeth?"

"It's Miss Swann. Nothing. Just a song I learned as a child, when I actually thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate."

"You– wanted to meet a pirate? I don't believe you."

"Yes, I did," she said, taking another sip of rum, "Francesca started the fascination. She said she'd met a pirate and he had taught her that song."

Jack thought with a strange look on his face, answering, "...Oh, did she?"

"I don't believe her. Probably Mr. Gibbs' doing."

"Let's hear it."

"No."

"Come on, we've got the _time_! Let's have it."

"No. I'd have to have a lot more to drink."

"How much more?" he smiled, taking a swig.

"Francesca?" asked Vicky.

"Yes?"

"Why did Jack mention silverware?"

Francesca waved the broken fork at Vicky. "Our escape plan."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, remember? We were locked in here when... Oh yeah- you weren't here, were you?"

"No...Where's Will, by the way?"

"Ah...hm...on deck, I suppose."

"And Jack is marooned on an island...with Elizabeth?"

Francesca sighed, "Jack Sparrow, you'd better behave yourself."

Jack and Elizabeth sang out loud, circling the campfire.

_We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs; Drink UP me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho _(Elizabeth stepped on Jack's foot as she passed him) ouch!_ A pirate's life for me._

"I love this song!" said Jack drunkenly. "Really bad eggs! Woo!" He fell onto the beach with Elizabeth. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew and we'll sing it all the time!" 

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main," said Elizabeth.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love, the entire ocean, the entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go, that's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails- that's what a ship needs, but what a ship is…what the Black Pearl... really is…is freedom."

"Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

Jack took advantage of the her drunken state with what was left of his sharp mind, slinking his arm over her shoulder, "Oh, yes. But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. And the…the scenery has definitely improved–"

"Mr. Sparrow, I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk." 

"I know exactly what you mean, love." He curled the ends of his mustache upward. 

"To freedom." She gestured to make a toast.

"To the Black Pearl," he said, clinking his bottle against hers. Jack gulped down the last of the rum in his bottle, passing out flat on his back.

Will appeared below deck. "Vic; Francesca."

"Will!" blurted Victoria.

The rest of the crew was brought down by Ragetti and Pintel.

"Walk," ordered Pintel, showing Will into the same cell as Vicky. "You too," he added, unlocking Francesca's cell and locking her in with the other two, "Your _Sparrow_ can't save you now, eh?"

"Burn in hell," she hissed, "you and your mates."

"Shut up, you!" Ragetti yelled.

The other members of the crew were locked in the opposite cell.

Jack talked in his sleep, apparently kissing someone, talking again; then the talking faded when he opened his eyes, forced awake by loud explosions. He sat up lazily, staring at Elizabeth who was throwing rum into a large bonfire, lighting the trees and adding to the fire with another explosion, blasting her backwards a bit.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade, THE RUM!" 

"Yes, the rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked frantically. 

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

Jack didn't seem to comprehend or care, "But why is the rum gone? 

She sat to watch the horizon, "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."  
Jack got out his pistol to shoot her, then put it back, thinking better of it, plodding away. He imitated her voice, "Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible for you… Well it bloody is now!" No sooner had he looked up he spotted the Dauntless sailing towards the island. "There'll be no living with her after this."

"But we've go to save Will!" said Elizabeth once they were on the Dauntless.

"No," answered Governor Swann, "You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death."

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so is his decision to engage in piracy," said Governor Swann.

"To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me!" 

"If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion," said Jack to Commodore Norrington, "The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it, the Black Pearl, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean , mate. How can you pass that up? 

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow , not only myself."

"And what of Francesca, Governor? She's your daughter."

"She's a pirate! She disobeyed every one of my orders and requests! We will not be going back for her while the pirates remain."

"You'd abandon your daughter to save your own neck?" said Jack, "That sickens me- that, and the way this boat rocks– pardon." He ran to the side of the deck, sick to his stomach. "I think I've found the rum," he slurred with a groan.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me…as a wedding gift."

The Governor was thrilled, "Elizabeth! Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" 

"I am."

Jack appeared happier, "A wedding! I love weddings…drinks all around!" He stuck out his arms in front of him, "I know…clap him in irons, right?"

The Commodore turned around, "Mr. Sparrow , you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear."

Norrington joined Sparrow moments later, "Mr. Sparrow, I know your intent is not to save Mr. Turner, so I must warn you not to intervene regarding Governor Swann's wishes for his daughter."

"And what would that be, Commodore?"

"To lead a happy life married to a decent man. Actually, that means anyone but you."

Jack smiled wryly, "Having pompous hair doesn't make you any more decent, just less of a man." 

"Brood all you like, Mr. Sparrow. You'll not have anything to do with her rescue." Norrington left at that, a hint of dejection in his voice.

"I am her rescue." said Jack softly, closing his compass.


	10. Moonlit Stroll?

Chapter Ten- Moonlit Stroll?

  


On the Black Pearl, Pintel was telling the story of Bootstrap Bill.

"...Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. Said it wasn't right with the code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you, as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed… and remain cursed."

"Stupid blighter," said Ragetti from behind Pintel.

"Good man," Gibbs said to them.

Pintel made to finish the tale, "But as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the Captain." 

Ragetti interrupted him, "That didn't sit too well with the Captain, at all. Tell him what Barbossa did." 

"I'm telling the story! So, what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps,"

"Bootstraps' bootstraps," snickered Ragetti.  
"And the last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker. 'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."  
"That's what you call ironic," said Ragetti, and they laughed to infuriate Will.

Barbossa came down the steps, throwing the key to Will's cell to Pintel. "Bring him."

Norrington, his men, and Jack were rowing out to the cave. 

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the cave could turn to an ambush," said Norrington to Jack.

Jack said, "Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. I go in to convince Barbossa to send his men out in their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, aye?" He put his arm on Norrington, "What do you have to lose?"

Norrington peeled off Jack's arm, "Nothing I'd lament being rid of."

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless which includes the future Mrs. Commodore."

Soon, Elizabeth was being pulled along by Gillette and another soldier,"Sorry, but it's for your own safety."

" I don't care what the Commodore ordered, I must tell him! The pirates…they're cursed...they cannot be killed!" Elizabeth yelled. 

Gillette regarded this as ridiculous, "Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story."

"This is Jack Sparrow 's doing!" she said, Gillette locking her in.

Barbossa and his crew were headed towards the treasure, when Pintel said to Will, "No reason to fret, it's just a prick of the finger and a few drops of blood."

"No mistakes this time. He's only half-Turner. We spill it all!" said Twigg. 

"Guess there is reason to fret," jested Pintel. 

Jack made his way through the pirates, "Beg your pardon."

Barbossa was about to slit Will's throat, "Begun by blood…"

"Excuse me," said Jack.

"…by blood un–"

"Jack!" Will said. 

Barbossa couldn't believe his eyes. "S'not possible." 

Jack walked closer, "Not _probable._" 

"Where's Elizabeth?" inquired Will.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like _she_ promised, and you get to die for her, just like _you_ promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman."

Barbossa refused to listen, "Shut up! You're next." He leaned in to slit Will's throat. 

Jack disrupted the ceremony again, "You don't want to be doing that, mate."

"No, I really think I do." 

"Your funeral," he said nonchalantly. 

This made Barbossa think. "_Why_ don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well, because..." he pushed the pirate's arm off his shoulder, "…because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore…waiting for you."

On the Pearl, Victoria whispered to Francesca, "Coast is clear. Now!"

Francesca hastily picked the lock with the broken fork, walking out of the prison cell, making sure the pirates hadn't heard. "Come on!" she whispered to Vicky. The pirates moved, one said, "What was that?"

"Go!" said Mr. Gibbs in a loud whisper, "Go! We'll get out on our own time- give me that fork."

Francesca gave him the fork, "There. Thank you! We'll be back for you, I promise."

Vicky and Francesca crept out of view, up the steps, and into one of the two lifeboats left.

"We have to get them, even if the Commodore's troops won't," said Vicky.

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless; they do what they do best, Robert's your uncle Fannie's your aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl ? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as…_Commodore _Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I s'pose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp."

"No, no, not at all- by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse… until the opportune moment. For instance," Jack picked up a few pieces of the gold, "after you've killed Norrington's men…every (throws one piece back)… last (another)… one (and a third)." He secretly pocketed the last one.

Will was the only one who saw Jack take the last piece of gold, "You've been planning this from the beginning, ever since you learned my name."

"Yeah."

Barbossa contemplated this, "I want fifty percent of your plunder." 

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat, a really big one…Commodore," bargained Jack.

"We have an accord." They shook hands.

"All hands to the boats!" Barbossa looked at him askance. "Apologies, you give the orders."

"Gents! Take a walk." The pirates walked out of the cave.

"Not to the boats?"

The pirates walked straight into the water, not needing to breathe. The moonlight shone underwater, revealing their true form- decaying human forms with naught to hide their skeletons but clothes.

Twigg looked to the surface of the water, nudging the pirate beside him. They were below Victoria and Francesca's boat. He exchanged glances with Twigg, and they swam upward, just below the boat. 

"Now, we've got to try to make our way through the pirates without causing a riot, or else we're–" The pirate reached over the edge and forced Francesca underwater.

Vicky screamed as the skeleton of Twigg dragged her under immediately after.

Jack snapped his head around when he heard the scream, "That's not the scream of a pirate or one of the fop brigade, Barbossa."

"Your lass is aboard the Pearl. Maybe she's tried to escape. We'll not have any prisoners escaping."

'Opportune moment, opportune moment, don't shoot him yet, opportune moment,' Jack mouthed at barely a whisper with his back turned. "Barbossa, she won't be harmed, am I right?"

"The crew have been told to ambush the Dauntless. What else they may do is their decision. Besides, you've got the Black Pearl. No lass is worth that."

Jack didn't answer, still thinking, 'Opportune moment, opportune moment, kill them all later, opportune moment...'

They lost air rapidly, and Victoria blacked out from the pressure.

Francesca let out a fierce yell, whacking the pirate with the end of her pistol until he let her go with a gurgled, "Bloody pirates!"

She broke Twigg's neck with the tang of her sword, giving her enough time to bring them both to the surface before he could snap it back. She slid herself and Vic into the boat.

"Vicky- wake up!...It's Will!"

"Where?!" she gasped, spitting up a bit of water from her lungs.

"That'll do it," Francesca said, an oar in each hand, "Let's go now, no time to lose."

As they rowed into the cave, Francesca threw the fork. It hit the rock and landed near Jack's feet as he collected treasure. Jack smiled, "The bloody women know how to fight better than the pirates."

Will was still tied up standing on a pile of treasure while Jack distracted Barbossa.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. It turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

"Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest... Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid." Jack unsheathed another pirate's sword and pushed him out of the way. Barbossa grimaced, drawing his own sword.

Francesca and Vic got out of the boat, swords at the ready, running over the piles of treasure.

"Will!" Vicky said, slashing his bonds. He took out his sword and started to fight the pirates who drew near. Francesca and Victoria joined him, slicing through the pirates.

"You know what I hate more than pirates?" Vicky said.

Francesca kept fighting, "What?"

She sliced through a pirate for the second time, "Pirates you can't bloody get rid of!"

The pirate disarmed Francesca. "Oh shit." Jack hurled his sword at the pirate, lodging it in his rib cage. She pulled it out and picked up her own sword, throwing his back to him.

Barbossa clashed swords with Jack, "You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters."

  
  



	11. The Opportune Moment

Chapter Eleven- The Opportune Moment

  


While they fought, Elizabeth had climbed out of the captain's cabin window of the Dauntless, rowing to the Pearl. 

Once she was aboard, Barbossa's monkey screeched at her. She gave him an annoyed look.

The pirates below talked until they heard a thud. Seeing Jack (the monkey) fall onto a cannon, they ran up the stairs onto the deck, not noticing Elizabeth sneak into the brig.

"It's Elizabeth!" said Gibbs.

Norrington heard the bell tolling from the boat. "Make for the ship! Move!"

The cave echoed with clashing swords. Victoria had learned to be creative, trying to think up a new way to kill the same pirates every time they lunged at her. Francesca sliced through the two pirates again, but they simply put themselves back together again and attacked her. Jack held his sword to Barbossa.

"You can't beat me, Jack."

Jack impaled him. Barbossa sighed, pulling the sword out of his stomach and plunging it into Jack. Jack let out a strangled choke, eyes agape.

Francesca turned at the sound. "SPARROW!"

Jack backed into the moonlight, showing a skeletal form. Despite the look of doubt on Barbossa's face, he rolled the piece of gold through his fingers. "I couldn't resist, mate."

She grinned, "Greedy nutcase pirate." A pirate skewered himself on her sword as he launched himself at her. "Haven't you pirates learned _yet_?"

Barbossa and Jack continued the fight. "So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgement Day and trumpets sound?"

"Or you could surrender." 

Francesca and Jack nearly collided in their battles. Barbossa laughed, "And what might ye be doing here again, lass? Saving Jack?"

"I'm here to send you all to your death. As for Jack..." she temporarily destroyed another pirate, "saving him would be without reason, since it seems you've failed to kill him... three times is it now?"

Barbossa growled, attempting to disarm Jack. Jack ducked, Barbossa's sword beheading the pirate Francesca was fighting with. "Thank you, Barbossa," said Francesca to him, shooting the pirate Vicky was fighting.

"Don't waste your bullets, love!" Jack said.

"Alright!" said Francesca.

Elizabeth was rowing out to the cave, "Bloody pirates."

"Oy," said Ragetti to Pintel during their ambush of the Dauntless. 

"What?"

"Is it supposed to be doing that?" The Black Pearl was sailing away.

"They're stealing our ship!"

"Bloody pirates!" Ragetti was knocked on the head, forcing his wooden eye to pop out and roll away on the deck. "Ah! Me eye!"__

__A pirate attacked Will, "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain."

"You like pain?" said Elizabeth, knocking the pirate to the ground with a swipe of a large pole in her hand, "Try wearin' a corset." She helped Will off the ground and saw Jack and Barbossa fighting, Jack moving in and out of the moonlight from human to skeleton. "Whose side is Jack on?

"At the moment?"

He and Elizabeth shoved the same pole through three pirates, sticking a bomb in the middle pirate's rib cage and pushing them out of the moonlight. "No fair," said the middle pirate, and the three exploded.

Francesca grabbed an empty chest and opened the lid, rolling a pirate in and locking it. "Well, if I can't kill them, at least I can get rid of them."

Jack sliced his hand, dripping his blood on the gold piece and throwing it to Will. Barbossa pointed his gun at Elizabeth, cocking it. There was a shot fired...

...But not from Barbossa. Jack had used his last shot.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it," said Will, cutting his own hand with the gold pieces in it.

Barbossa scowled, aiming his pistol at Will. Francesca ran towards Will. The shot was fired, the gold pieces returned, and Will was pushed out of range.

Elizabeth cried, "Will!" assuming he had been shot. She fled to him, "You're alright. Oh thank...oh no."

Barbossa opened his jacket. Blood stained his coat. "I feel...cold," said Barbossa hoarsely, laying on a pile of coins, apple falling from his hand. The curse was lifted.

Jack was at Francesca's side, "Bloody nutcase. Why'd you do that?"

"Blood repaid," she said with a cough, "And a favor returned." He understood. "We'll get you to the boats now, alright?" 

Vic stayed by her side as well, "You've saved Will. I don't know how to thank you."

"Then don't thank me, just get me to the boat." She passed out, Jack picking her up and carrying her past the treasure. "Vic, please- get her–"

"–I can carry her; I'm no frail prissy girl either. I'm a pirate."

"That you are, Victoria."

Jack picked up some treasure in the gave, trying on a crown and some gold. Elizabeth was standing facing Will.

"Elizabeth... I..."

"Yes, Will?"

"I don't... ah....you...." He stopped in mid-sentence, "Your fiancé will want to be knowing you're safe."

"Yes, we should return to the Dauntless." She exited the cave, leaving him there.

Jack passed by him, "Well I guess we know who you really care for, don't we? But, if you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it."

Will and Jack cast off in the boat with Elizabeth, Will rowing.

Elizabeth said, "I'm so sorry, Jack."

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that."

When they were all safe on the Dauntless, Francesca was laid down in the captains cabin and her wound was dressed. "Francesca, the Commodore's granted me permission to stay here for the night. Will and Victoria, too. They'll be in later."

"Good," she said wearily, "I'm glad Will is being granted clemency. After all, everyone knows his hatred for pirates, let alone engaging in piracy. But I think he's coming around. And before I forget, this is for you." She took off her charm necklace, putting it around his neck.

"...You were very brave taking a bullet for him like that. Had not ol' powder head been there with his ship, you may have bled to death," Jack murmured, throwing a blanket over her.

"A risk every pirate has to take."

They had not yet noticed the Commodore listening from outside the door.

"Aye, every pirate," he smiled slightly, "I think you've qualified."

"So how's Vicky?"

"Fine."

"Ah, then Will must have decided that he loves her, right?"

"Wrong. He didn't tell them either way," said Jack.

"Frightened of his own feelings, that's what he is," Francesca said.

"Speaking of that..." Jack said, "I...well...before I have to go..."

The Commodore listened closer.

"Before you have to go where?"

He explained carefully, "They've said the good deeds on my part can't override my piracy."

"You don't mean..."

"...They're going to hang me at dawn, no excuses or escapes."

"No!" she said, tears forming, "They can't do that! You saved everyone, the entire army for god's sakes!"

"They still find me guilty of piracy, and I am a pirate, love. You can't ignore that," Jack said, "But that's why I wanted to tell you...that I love you."

Francesca leaned on his shoulder, sobbing into his shirt. "Love you, Sparrow." Jack's heart sank and he held her a bit tighter.

The Commodore walked away, grief-stricken.

"We'll be arriving in Port Royal by midnight, Commodore," said Gillette.

Victoria and Will entered the captain's cabin.

"She's asleep," said Jack to them, "I had to tell her about my execution."

"Oh, Jack... I wish I could do something," sighed Victoria.

"You can't. That decision is with Governor Swann and the Commodore. You've done quite a bit to save us both already."

Will sat on the edge of the bed. "I'll bet she took it harshly..."

"Yeah...But at least she's sleeping now. I don't want her to see the noose around my neck at the gallows," said Jack.

"Well you can't stop her. We'll all be there."

"I know."

Victoria took her leave, "I'm be going to bed now. 'Night, you two."

Will remembered something, "Why did Francesca say that?...'A favor returned'?"

"Oh. I might as well tell you."

Will listened intently.

"Must have been somewhere around twenty-five, twenty-six then. Captain of the Pearl and leaving for Tortuga with my crew. We'd just plundered a marketplace in Port Royal and I saw a little girl, 'round nine or ten, trying to sneak onto the ship. Now, if any of the crew had seen her, they'd have killed her. But there he was- good ol' William Turner, helping her off the port side. He taught her that song before we left, said she was a pirate as long as she could remember that song. And so she did." Jack shot a glance at Francesca. 

Will was taken aback, looking to Jack for an answer.

"Aye. Your father saved her. He was a good man, Will. As good a pirate as any I've ever known." 

"And what of Elizabeth?"

"Oh, that. Well, Elizabeth said Francesca taught her the song, because it was two years after that they marooned me. That's when they sent your father to the bottom of the ocean, and you were given a piece of the treasure. But now I've got a question for you."

"What?"

"When are you going to make up your mind about who you love?"

Will hesitated, "I don't know. I can't just tell her that I don't love her..."

"Which 'her'?"

"...Forget it. Goodnight, Jack. I'll be sleeping in my quarters."

Jack smiled devilishly, watching Will walk into Vic's room. 

The Dauntless docked in Port Royal. Jack laid a soft kiss on Francesca's lips, whispering, "Night, love." 

Norrington stood at the door, waiting for Jack with ropes.

He closed the door behind him, "Alright, Commodore. Let's go..."


	12. Short Drop and A Sudden Stop

Chapter Twelve- Sudden Drop and a Short Stop

  


Victoria opened her eyes. "Where's Will?" she murmered.

"Here." He was dressing in the corner.

"Oh, there you are. Is Francesca still sleeping in the captain's cabin?"

Will said, "No, she's been up for a few hours."

"Dreadful thing, having to see Jack hang. Can't we just get together all our pistols and spring Jack from jail?"

"Well we have to try."

She beamed, "We can! Oh let's get muskets, and all kinds of swords, and bombs–"

"How about subtlety for a change?"

"...That would work."

Francesca stepped in, "Hello. Where's Jack?"

"They've got him in the prison near the gallows..." said Will.

"We've got to stop them!" Francesca said as Governor Swann walked in.

"Francesca, Miss Gibbs- you may witness the hanging if you wish, but you may not interfere."

"As you wish," said Francesca, glancing at Vicky mischievously.

The hanging began. Victoria, Elizabeth, the Commodore, Governor Swann, and Francesca were standing in front of the battlement steps.

An official stood with rolled parchment, announcing, "Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have…"

"Captain, _Captain _Jack Sparrow," muttered Jack.

"…for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most grievous of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling…"

  


"This is wrong," said Elizabeth.

The governor replied, "Commodore Norrington is bound by the law, as are we all."

The list the official read was endless, "…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…"

Jack smiled in reminiscence, "Oh yes..." He looked at the executioner, who glared at him.

"…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Will walked through the crowd to the steps of the battlement, facing Elizabeth, "Governor Swann; Commodore, miladies. Elizabeth- I should have told you before..."

The executioner placed the noose around Jack's neck. A drumroll sounded.

Will ran through the crowd to the gallows. Elizabeth noticed Cotton's parrot perched on a flag. "Can't breathe." She faked fainting, distracting the governor and her fiancé. 

"Move!" Will yelled as the floor beneath Jack was released. He threw his sword at the platform, Jack just barely using the blade as a foothold.

Will fought the executioner, Victoria and Francesca running after him. Francesca dodged the executioner's blows, cutting the rope. Jack fell and stood up quickly, slicing his bonds on the sword, taking it for himself. Victoria stood in front of Norrington's men, a pistol in each hand, "Come on you ugly wig-wearing pansies!" She fired her gun...with no bullets. "Fuck." The soldiers ran past her towards Will and Jack.

They grabbed a rope, using it to knock out several officers before fighting their way into a trap, Norrington's men cornering them with muskets.

Francesca and Vicky ran to the scene. 

Norrington said to Will, "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill conceived escape attempt, but not from you."

The governor was outraged, "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" 

"And a good man. If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," said Norrington.

"It's right here, between you and Jack."

"As is mine," said Francesca, standing next to Will.

"And mine," said Victoria, joining them.

Elizabeth stood beside Vicky, "And mine."

"Francesca! Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!" Governor Swann said. The muskets were lowered. 

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington said to Elizabeth.

"It is."

Will seemed troubled.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this," said Jack, moving very close to the governor,"I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh?" the Governor was appalled by the smell of rum on his breath, "Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically?" Jack turned to Norrington, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Then to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth …it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. Will …nice hat. Men! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you–" Francesca ran at him, knocking both of them off the battlement. 

"Francesca!" Governor Swann yelled. 

Will and Victoria sniggered, watching them surface in the water below.

"What was that for?" said Jack to Francesca.

"You're not going to leave me there. And you have to tell me all about what happened on that island." She took his hat off her head, putting it back on his.

"The island?"

"I can smell the rum on Elizabeth's breath a mile away, Sparrow."

"Ah...That I must explain."

Gillette mocked Jack, "Idiot, he has no where to go but back to the noose."

Jack spoke to her, "Ah, well, Francesca... I had a little surprise planned after all."

"Surprise?..."

"Sail ho!" the sentry called, the Black Pearl coming into view.

Francesca said, "What a surprise. But I should get this dress off before I sink to the bottom." 

"It'll be my pleasure," grinned Jack.

The governor was about to order the guards to go get them, when the Commodore said, "Governor Swann, with all due respect...Maybe it is best to let them go."

Governor Swann nodded, "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"

"Mr. Turner."

"A moment, Commodore Norrington," said Will. "Elizabeth...I've tried to tell you for days now...there are two things I cannot abandon or pretend not to love: the life of a pirate, and the pirate herself." He turned to Vicky, "I love you, Victoria. I'm sorry I never told you before this."

He and Victoria kissed, jumping off the battlement.

"Will!" cried Elizabeth.

"I have not lost both my daughters to pirates, at least," muttered the governor.

"Elizabeth?" said Norrington.

"Commodore... I hold true to my answer. I will marry you."

"Your heart lies with Turner. I cannot change that," he said, leaving the battlement with Governor Swann. Elizabeth sprinted to his side and kissed him as a last resort. He nearly fainted. "We will marry next month then?"


	13. The End, Savvy?

Chapter Thirteen- The End, Savvy? 

  


Will and Victoria swam farther out into the ocean. "Where are they?"

Vicky giggled, pointing to Jack's hat floating on the water.

"Oh good God, can't they wait to get back to the Pearl?"

"...You expect two people like them who haven't even kissed before to wait any longer?"

Francesca and Jack came up for air. "Hello. Francesca and I are just..."

"Yes we know exactly what you were up to," laughed Will, "Let's get to the Pearl now."

Will and Vic were pulled aboard. Gibbs greeted them, "Well you've picked the blacksmith, have you, Victoria?"

"He's not a blacksmith," said Vicky, taking off Will's hat, "He's a pirate."

Jack and Francesca swung aboard on the same rope. "You're right, Jack- much more enjoyable."

"So you're calling me Jack now?"

"I can call you whatever I want," she said, bringing him in for a kiss. The pirates cheered.

Jack turned to Mr. Gibbs. "I thought you were supposed to keep to the code."

"We figured they were more actual…guidelines."

"I'll be getting some clothes in our cabin," said Francesca, Will and Vicky following her.

Anamaria put Jack's coat on his shoulders, "Captain Sparrow...the Black Pearl is yours."

Jack walked to the helm, moving his hands over the wood affectionately. He noticed the crew was still staring at him, pulling himself together. "On deck you scabrous dogs! Man the braces!"

Francesca and Victoria didn't recognize their surroundings until they heard Vicky's dog barking from the backyard. The DVD player was whirring and they sat in the middle of her living room in front of the television.

"Francesca...I can't believe it! That couldn't have been a dream!"

"Well...shit. Not fair."

"...The movie's almost over anyway."

Jack hummed to himself. "...and really bad eggs,"

Vic pointed to his neck, "Francesca!" Her necklace was around Jack's neck.

Francesca reached to her own neck, "Oh m..."

Jack looked directly at Francesca, "You ready, love?" The room flashed between Vicky's house and the Black Pearl. This was it- their choice between reality and...well, reality. They nodded in agreement. Vicky held onto Francesca's hand, Francesca reaching out for Jack's. Jack took her hand with half-smile. "Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

  


It had been two years since the Black Pearl left Port Royal, sailing into a hazy golden sunset. Francesca was at the helm, Jack bearing four bottles and several kegs full of rum, staggering towards the men under its weight.

They were leaving the first place they'd ever set out for- Isla de Muerta. 

"TODAY'S THE DAY, MATES!"

The crew applauded, raising empty mugs to the kegs.

"Today's the day that two people may carry proudly the name of Sparrow."

"AYE!" Mugs brimming with rum toasted them, standing in the center, "Ho, ho, ho, ho!" they chanted. "Kiss 'er!" shouted some.

Jack leaned over and kissed Francesca, taking her by surprise. The cheers of goodwill filled the air, making it nearly impossible for Will or Victoria to hear.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" They both screamed at once over the tumult of pirates.

Francesca hugged them both.

Victoria wore a wedding ring, crafted by Will himself. Wrapped in each other's arms, the crew began to chant again. "Ho, ho, ho, ho!" Getting faster until they too, kissed.

"WE'LL GO DEAF AT THIS RATE! QUIET!" said Jack. A hush fell over them. "So, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner- where now? To yet another island to get what we can for this booty, or–"

"Mind your hands, Sparrow. We're not yet married," said Francesca.

Jack continued with a drunken grin, "–or to another port to plunder and commandeer our women a ship? And if not, what then?"

"Anywhere the ship may take us," Will said placidly, gulping down his rum.

"Very well...I've got it! Let's make a visit to our old _friends_ in Port Royal, see what they're up to, savvy?"

"Sounds good to me," said Francesca, standing at the helm as before. Jack stood behind her, putting his hands on the helm as well. "Now..you've got to keep a good bearing, and pay no attention to anything but gut instinct. We're not going to use the compass, mind you..."

Jack rambled on, Will and Victoria engaged in some more worthwhile things (minds out of the gutters, maties- can't do _that_ on deck with the crew 'round and about).

"Watch the horizon, love," said Jack.

"I am."

"Good." 

Francesca questioned, "...Why?"

"Element of surprise," he teased, kissing her neck. She pushed him playfully, "Bloody pirate, and a rum-crazed one to boot. And god help me, I love you."

"Focus on the horizon."

"Aye."

  
  


_fin._


End file.
